This invention relates to new and useful improvements in apparatus for washing stack gases and the like.
Apparatuses have heretofore been proposed to remove solids from stack gases by subjecting them to water spray. Such spray entrains the solid particles and dissolves the water solubles so that the particles can be collected at the bottom. In the movement of the gases through the spray, many of the particles may escape the separation effects of the spray and thus an efficient cleaning operation is not accomplished. Exemplary washing devices for stack gases and the like are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,543 and 3,260,036 wherein gases are passed through washing chambers for removing impurities therefrom.
Another disadvantage of prior devices is that they require rather complex installation for carrying the gases thereto. That is, extensive pump and conduit means are necessary to convey the gases from the stack outlet to the washing apparatuses.